Miscomunication
by sword slasher
Summary: Summary: Percy has a party planned and wants Nico to go there to resolve some stuff but ends up walking in on him and Will. BoO spoiler don't read if you haven't finished the book and


**Sumary: BoO spoiler. little Nico x Will story from Percy point of view. Basically Percy walks in on Nico and Will, I was going to make it into a one shot but I kind of like my idea of a party so I am making it into two chapters. Hope you don't hate so much please I really am trying I'm just rusty.**

**Percy POV**

It's been four months since the war finally ended. I had just finished an iris message talk with mom about letting Annabeth and some others to stay over, it's going to be a large reunion with everyone invited, it's gonna be a bit cramped but if it's just the seven of plus Some other. Reyna and Frank said the Romans could stay in a hotel or just camp on the rooftop which got me to thinking(something which Annabeth still can't believe) and I got the best idea a roof top party sleepover we could do the party then set up some well insulated tents for the cold and camp on the roof.

I already had everything done, now I just had to do te hardest part. Inviting nico, it's not like we're in bad terms but I don't think we're in good terms either. The first few weeks me and Nico hanged out together after he told me about his crush it was awkward central, plus I could meet really say anything well anything coherent even when he told me he basically just told me and walked away and Annabeth couldn't stop giggling and grinning for hours. It was embarrassing and to make matters worse whenever I try to make some time for Nico he always has an excuse and suspiciously always involve Will Solace. I never really saw them do anything hell I didn't even know they knew each other but ever since the Gaea thing it began but I never once seen them together, ever.

It was painfully obvious Nico is mad at me with all this but whenever I told Annabeth about it she just stifled a laugh. and waved me off that I was just being me again. So now In a few minutes I will know and apologize all with one invite to this party.

I was walking through the cabins until I finally got to the Hades Cabin, Cabin number 13. Normally it would be closed shut, blinds closed, door locked, but today the blinds were open and the door was half open. I lifted an eyebrow and thought 'Maybe he was just tired and didn't have enough energy to close it and just flopped on to the bed, I've done it ton's of time'. I went up to the door and sneak a peek inside, I was expecting Nico in bed maybe in PJ's or in boxers or something what I didn't expect was Nico, with Will Solace making out on Nico's coffin like bed. I was in too much shock I didn't notice I had already walked in on them, or when Will opened one eye and noticed I was there. I tried to say something but my mouth couldn't say or even form any words. Then finally Nico noticed Will sudden stop of movement and looked back at me. His face turned from confused to fury, then horrified and embarrassment all at once and he started throwing anything he could grab on, lamp, book, sheets, I manage to dodge them trying to explain myself but somehow he grabbed will and kicked him my way making us crash and sent flying outside the cabin we fell on the porch of the Hades cabin.

By the time I finally got over the dizziness and possible concussion Nico was already over me with his blade pointed to my throat.

"If you mention this to ANYONE I will make you pay." He growled obviously more emberrased then angry and his flushed red face didn't help him look scary at all.

"Alright I swear on the river Styx I won't ever tell anyone or what happened here just now." I quickly said knowing this was probably the best way to defuse the situation which it was, in the end it seemed to have worked, Nico calmed down and went back to not seeing me in the eyes and muttered something about what I wanted.

"So umm I just you know wanted to a party I'm hosting. I guess you could bring Will since you two are now a thing and all that. And I wanted to apologize for the awkwardness I just wanted to make sure I didn't leave a bad impression over the whole... stuff.." Yup I am royally screwing things up more then ever.

"Fine. But remember to keep your trap shut got it" Nico flush having left made his Glare intimidating again as Will waited sitting on the ground rubbing his head, Nico turned to him and grabbed him by the ear and stomped into the Hades cabbing dragging Will along.

I decided it be best to just leave the details on a note and get as far away as possible I know that look Nico had, Annabeth has it whenever I get her angry. I silently gave my best to Will that he survives, made a note and ran off as quickly as possible.


End file.
